Returning the favor
by To Destination
Summary: When ryoma's dad tried to get him set up with twins that are blond, and then atobe helped you, what do you have to do to pay him back? What does this have to do with Jirou? RyomaJiroh the sleepy pair.
1. Chapter 1

Well since it is the 4th of July I wanted to write a fanfiction story. Also I got Microsoft word on my computer, even if it's a 97.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, if I did I would never be sad again.

It began with the unspoken deal

After I came back from Taka's family restaurant, celebrating with the team. The moment I entered my house, I saw my dad and mom were talking to an old friend. The problem was the old friend had daughters who were twins. Through out lunch it was torture especially since they were both flirting, reminded me of how Fuji was with Tezuka. When dinner was over, I realized I had to get my tennis bag, which I left at Taka's place, normally I would be upset, but today was a welcome problem.

So when I told my parents what I was doing my dad suggested I take the girls with me, but when one of the devils groped me I knew it would be suicide. That also made me realize how embarrassing it was when they started calling me Ryoma-kun, or Ryoma-chan.

So after I bolted through the door I grabbed my bag, and ended up spending sometime hiding at Taka's. When he asked what got me so nervous, the conversation went down like this.

"My dad trying to set me up with blond twins"

"Really?"

"Y…yes that's why I ran here to hide"

"You can't hide forever you know"

"I got to go, maybe its safe to go home now, thanks for the tea"

After that was said I left and headed to the tennis courts, I saw two blond girls. When they saw me they called my name, and headed over. The first thing they done was each on put an arm around my waste, and lead me home. My eyes were darting in every direction looking for an escape. My chance came when I was forced to walk with them near the street courts.

When I saw a long black limousine window opened and their sat Atobe Keigo in all of his glory. He then asked my escorts- captors in my opinion- to go for a ride, which they accepted. He then gave me a look that said I owed him, and I turned around and saw his teammates smirking. When they turned to leave I followed knowing they wanted something.

Once we reached the mansion after riding in the fancy limousine. They then lead me to a fancy living room where I found out what I owed for the help and for using the limo. So the deal was I spent the night with Jirou, and possibly the rest of break. After a moment I sighed in defeat, while swearing under my breath to kill my dad. Chotaru the giant second year from Hyotei who was saying it wasn't fair to me, but Shishido his partner stopped his complaining.

The ridiculous part of this unspoken deal was they could make me dress up however they wanted and I would accompany Jiroh. That is how it started, some turn of events.

Tbc…


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis.

Well I've always wanted to write a Jiroh /Ryoma pairing. Also bear with me on my bad color mixing skill. I would have updated sooner but I was working on a speech. My inspiration for writing tonight is the song End of all hope by Nightwish, which is a mix between classical music and rock.

Returning the favor part 2

After awhile they told me to take a bath in one of the many guest rooms each with a bath room that could hold more than five people.

(All the while outside of the room)

"Okay Jiroh, which do you think that your little crush would look best in."

"Atobe, why does it matter? I want to sleep."

"Okay Jiroh just pick one of these on the hangers."

On one hanger was a yukata that was purple with pink flowers, and a red obi. The second one was a schoolgirl uniform. The third one was a set of pajama with little panda heads and the material was silk (I have a thing for pandas).

Jiroh had a contemplating look and decided on the yukata which wouldn't even cover his knees.

(Inside of the room)

Once I heard them talking I tried to find away to escape from the monsters that would make me wear a girly thing. Once finding that there was no way I could escape I decided to barge out the front door, but I decided against it since I only had a robe. Which I might add is a silky purple, because of Atobe's purple fetish.

When I heard the door opened I was still trying to pry open the window, which was on the second floor. So when I tried to run, when shishido's double partner moved to block me, which made us both fall. When I opened my eyes I was on the ground with the second year straddling my waist. Not to mention my robe was exposing my thighs, which was why his blush matched mine.

He then stood up hastily and said, "I'm so sorry are you okay?

My response was "I'm fine" while pulling the robe down.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wear this yukata, its either that or we will force you to."

I muttered "Can I at least have privacy?"

"O…oh of course"

So I went into the bathroom and put it on, then tied the obi. When I noticed how it barely covered up to wear skirts would normally go I panicked. I eventually went out and said I wouldn't wear the outfit he told me that or a miniskirt.

The most shocking thing was when I found out that it was Fuji who told Atobe that Jiroh liked me. At the moment I started plotting his death.

The real nightmare came when I was forced to wear a collar, which was Fuji's idea. The next thing I know is that they're threatening to kidnap my cat if I don't behave. So when I see the door open I realized it is Atobe leading Jiroh in, with a matching leash for my collar.

So as I was led to the other room with Jiroh clinging on to me, grinning like Kikimaru did. So it turns out I'm being taken to Atobe land where Jiroh insisting I sit on his lap. After hours of fun, I fell asleep on the last ride. So when I felt hands around me I knew it was Jiroh because of the tight grip. I guess its time I accept that my fate is similar to a teddy bear, first Kikimaru now Jiroh.

After dining, he leads me to his room to sleep. He decides I should wear the panda sleepwear for some reason. Even though I kept getting angry, he thinks it's cute and I'm cranky. So as I fell asleep I was being held tightly like a teddy bear. Surprisingly I'm comfortable in his arms.

Hope you like this chapter, since I wont update for awhile. Until next time my minions.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's an update, and sorry if I have any typing errors since I suck at typing. Also at the end of the chapter I have voting poles that you will participate in…

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis sadly….

Returning the favor pt.3

The next morning when I woke up I notice an arm draped over my side. It took me a minute to realize where I was, and then it hit me. Then noticed my head was on his chest. After a while I realized Jiroh wasn't budging so I started thinking which led me to last night at the amusement park; Atobe land.

"_Come on lets go in the haunted house, and the roller coaster next." _

"_I thought this place would be packed."_

"_well Atobe wanted us to have privacy so he closed it for us."_

"_Oh can I take this collar off its uncomfortable."_

"_Okay but don't run off."_

"_Hai"_

_After an hour of rides where he insisted I sat on his lap, but at least no collar right? Once we went on a water ride we were soaking wet and cold, so we bought cloth from a gift shop. I end up wearing a black hoodie with a panda on it, and shorts with sandals. He ended up with shorts a similar hoodie only white with tennis. So after that we went on the love ride, which I was hesitant to do. Before I attempted to say no, he dragged me onto that ride. _

_On the ride I realized I had no personal space since I felt his heart beat and everything. The next thing I know is I'm so sleepy. _

After a moment I stopped blushing and felt a hand playing with my hair. The hand was Jirou's and I looked down in embarrassment. What he did next was to say shocking. He tilted my head and kissed me on the lips. In shock of it I opened my mouth which he used to his advantage. The next thing I know is his tongue is in my mouth.

-With the seigaku regulars-

"Tezuka where is Echizen?"

"I don't know"

"Let's ask Fuji, nya"

"Fuji where is Ochibi?"

"With the Hyotei regulars"

Why is he with the Hyotei regulars?"

"Well Jiroh likes him so I decided to let them kidnap him for a week"

"…"

-With Jiroh and Ryoma-

When the kiss ended I was panting, and blushing. He just smiled and said to get out of bed and he would play a match with me. So we ate and then we were playing and I the score was 6-3. After that we both showered taking turns.

That night instead of him hugging me he hugged a pillow, and I felt jealous. I'm the Echizen Ryoma, the prince of tennis, Samurai junior, does not get jealous over a pillow until now. So once he was a sleep I pulled the pillow from him and laid on his chest. When I realized he was awake he was grinning, and I said I was cold, even though it was really hot. He just said nothing and would have gone to sleep if I hadn't done something to make him blush. So I leaned up and kissed him and deepened it by putting my tongue in his mouth. After I pulled away I just lay down and went to sleep. That night I slept like a newborn baby. So the next morning the bed was missing a certain volley specialist.

So I actually cried because I thought it was me, and I never done anything like this. When the door opened the boy that was missing was there. He was smiling like Fuji, which was scary. He came up to me and handed me a phone while keeping a exact same one for himself. He then went into a rant about how this is for us to talk and our numbers were the first on the quick dial, and etc…

Once he sat on the bed I just clung on to him while smiling, which I hardly ever did. When he moved so I was on bottom he kissed me. After a moment I noticed my shirt on the ground. Before we got anywhere someone opened the door and it was none other than the purple fetish Atobe. He was smirking and said in a cocky worship me voice "did I interrupt something?"

"Yes you did monkey king"

"Well I came to tell you your debuts paid off, oh and have fun Jiroh."

"What did you say?"

Before I could yell anything Jiroh picked up where he left off. When I looked down I say he marked me on my neck, so I returned the favor. After awhile my throat was dry from moaning and I was panting from being tired.

The first thing Jiroh said " that was my first time to, I hope its not our last time either." My response was "sleep now" I demanded. He then followed my order and we curled up and went to sleep. I whispered "I love you Jiroh." He responded the same but called my Ryo-koi, which made me blush.

Well that's all for now and what you've been waiting for the voting poles.

What should Ryoma/Jiroh pairings be called?

The sleepy pair

The cuddle pair

The fuzzy pair

The snuggling pair

Now its time for you to vote…hope you enjoyed the chapter chances are the story will end in one more chapter, hope you liked it. Please review and vote to.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I suddenly had the urge to update the story so I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also I realized music from the '80s rules. After reading this chapter I just want at least 3 people to review, that's all I ask. Your lucky I decided against using the song don't worry be happy by bobby mcferrin. Which is a great song.

Disclaimer: I do not own the prince of tennis nor do I want to or else I wouldn't be using this wonderful site.

Returning the favor pt.4

Once I woke up and realized my back hurt, I remembered what we did last before and blushed. When I heard a maid saying how peaceful it was during her shift did I realize monkey king had this room soundproofed. Noise gets in but never gets out, most likely Fuji's idea. When I woke up I heard him mumble someone's name in **my **Jiroh's sleep induced state. The name was Fuji. Once I heard that I got up and left.

Love brings happiness, but it also brings pain. After that my heart hurt, so I grabbed my stuff and called a cab, and went to the nearest bus stop since I couldn't afford to ride the taxi for long. Before I left I addressed a note to him that said:

Dear Jiroh,

Even though I still love you it hurts to see you. After what happened tonight, I can't believe you said Fuji instead of me. I'm sorry but just leave me alone, I don't ever want to see you again. I hate you.

Love your ex-lover Ryoma

When I looked at my letter, which I wrote in English, I saw I had tear marks and it showed how upset I really was. So once I made it to the park do I realize that I left the window I got out opened. Once I was heading home I ran straight into the last person I expected to. Well when I ran into them I slipped since the rain was so bad, I couldn't have stopped if I tried.

The person I ran into was no other than Eiji Kikumaru, who immediately glomped, which I didn't even, try to avoid like I normally would. Once he got me in a hug I just collapsed from a fever and broke into tears. When I looked up in my hazy state I saw he was shocked I would cry like this in the open. The next thing that happens is he took me to his house and changed my cloth, which made me blush.

When I woke up I was clinging onto Eiji like a teddy bear, which he didn't mind. Before I could ask he told me his parents were out of town before he forced me to have soup, and take a bath. Once that was taken care of he started to question me about the red marks on my neck. The conversation went something like this.

"What are those marks on your neck, nyah?"

"Bite marks, Kauripin bite me for knocking her off the bed."

"How come you came the opposite direction of your house?"

"I woke up early."

"Ochibi, after how often you're late for practice, I'm not buying it."

"…"

One thing he forgot was his brother and sisters weren't out of town. So when his siblings saw me one of his sisters assumed he took me home to rape me, the others thought I was a friend. Then when they saw the bite mark they just looked at me like they knew what I did. Eiji was clueless the whole time so I just ignored it. To avoid questionings I decided to call my dad. That was a conversation I didn't want to have on speaker.

"Dad I'm staying at a senpais house."

"Oh hello, please get to the point I'm very busy –giggle-page turning-giggle—oh your still there brat."

"Yes I was just telling you where I was at, oh and I'm telling mom where you hide your magazines. "

"Gaki, you wouldn't dare"

"Bye Gaki, no respects for elders."

The look on the Kikumaru's faces was priceless. Later I ended up confessing about how Jiroh said Fuji's name in his sleep and he said he wasn't sure what it meant. So in the end I stayed with Eiji, and went with him and Oishi to get ice cream on a few occasions.

Then when I was walking home fearing for what my dad might do to annoy me something happened. A limo drove up and out stepped Jiroh. His expression said he was sorry, and felt guilty. He grabbed my hand and led me to a nearby bench at a park so we could talk.

The first he said was "I'm sorry"

"…"

"The reason I said his name was because I was having a dream about where I beat Fuji, and your were wearing a cheerleading outfit on the sidelines waiting to kiss me."

"What"

"I'm sorry I hurt you, to make it up, follow me"

With that being said he dragged me away under a tree with long leaves. There he just kissed me and I kissed back. We ended up staying there until noon hit, which was at least a few hours and we did more than kiss. After we went to the fast food restaurant where he asked me to move in an apartment with him, which caught me off guard in the end I said yes do to circumstances. After we got everything smoothed out my parents were going to move to the U.S. but I ended up staying with Jiroh in an apartment of our own.

Tbc…

After this one more chapter then it's over. Well I kind of got distracted earlier since my sisters door wouldn't open so she tried to take the hinges off which failed so I ended up unlocking the front door since she crawled out her window. Funny story, but all I ask is at least 3 reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Well this is it the final chapter. Thanks for those who reviewed, I'm glad you liked the story. The usual disclaimer I do not own the prince of tennis only the blond twins (1st chap) and plot.

Returning the favor

After we moved my belonging to the apartment I started to explore it. You entered in the living room and to the right is a hallway leading to the bedroom, bathroom and laundry room. Then connected to the living room was the kitchen. The apartment wasn't extravagant but it was nice. Then I realized it is a one-person apartment. After that I panicked and started blushing like crazy so I turned away. I would have pulled my hat down if he Jirou had not stolen my hat.

After a moment I went up to him and just glared until he finally noticed. Even though he found my glaring cute, so it kind of defeated the point in glaring. Since he was about to answer his phone I decided to distract him before he got it so I pushed him on the couch and kissed him. When I got off of him his phone wasn't ringing so I smirked to show my triumph.

"Why didn't you tell me there is only one bedroom?"

"I fell asleep when they were explaining how many rooms there were."

"Then why are you smirking? You're starting to act like my dad."

"Well this way I have my favorite pillow/teddy bear, and we can have a little nocturnal activity."

"Pervert!"

With that I walked away all the while cursing Atobe, Fuji and all of Jirou's teammates. When I saw his expression changed I knew I was done for. When I was close enough he looked extremely happy I was talking about different guys, which has to be bad.

During the first night we ordered sushi, and he told me we were taking cooking lessons soon, which I couldn't convince him to change his mind on. As soon as I realized how soon school started he told me he would take me there so I didn't get lost.

The next day we went shopping for towels and extra blankets. Also we decided to buy a PS2, along with Final Fantasy X. We also got some fighting games, but every time I played he insisted on me sitting on his lap. Even though I fought it I gave in when he threatened to make me wear the collar and leash again.

That night I ended up yelling "shut up Fuji-sempai" after he called and woke me up so late asking how living with his biggest fan is. When Jirou heard me say that he got a bit possessive and declared I am to wear a collar, since Fuji's idea was genius. The collar was black leather with 'property of Jirou' with his cell number and address on a tag. The worst part was I couldn't figure out how to undo the stupid thing. I feel bad for Eiji-sempai and his need to hug me, because it will end once Jirou sees it.

The worst part was when he pinned my arms down and ravished me. After a good while he was still kissing me and marked my neck again. He had the nerve to do it where it could be seen. After that he punished me and I enjoyed it, the painful part was the day after the punishment. Even though I'm glad I got in trouble.

When school started again he kept his word about making sure I made it. He wouldn't let me take the collar off, I started to wonder why it occasionally made a beeping noise.

The first day he when he forced me to wake early so we could walk to school together, and he would have time to get to his. Everyday I show up with an arm wrapped around my lower waist, almost on my but. Then to top it off, I'm wearing a collar, so you could imagine the stares I received. Once day he decided to kiss me in front of everybody, so I got my revenge.

When I saw Eiji-sempai I ran up to him and glomped him from behind, around the waist since I was a bit short. Then my sempai was saying "Oishi O'chibi hugging me." So when Jirou came over to me he was wide-awake and looking at Eiji-sempai murderously. He then grabbed me and dragged me to the clubroom where he started marking my neck again so people would see that I'm taken. I knew that was just a reminder of what would come tonight and I was looking forward to it.

A day after my stunt I regretted it since I missed school due to the fact I could barely walk. So we ended up staying in bed, it felt nice. So I came to a conclusion that I would never admit out loud. I should thank my dad for trying to set me up with blond twins. So as I lay in my Jirou's arms I have never been happier and wished to wake up like this every day.

Owari

Omake

"Hi dad this my boy friend Jirou."

"Why couldn't you have dated a cute blond girl instead? Now I never will get grand kids."

"If I remember right you told me to date, you never said what gender, and there's adoption."

Owari

I hope you like the last chapter of Returning the favor. Please feed my ego by reviewing. And I will update my other story soon.


End file.
